wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/03
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=17 czerwca | następny=20 czerwca | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} 19 czerwca Przez kilka dni byłem pod wrażeniem muzyki Gabriela Gdy powiedziałem mu o tym, zachmurzył się i odburknął niegrzecznie, unikając w ogóle rozmowy na ten temat. W tej chwili znowu gra. Posiada nie tylko doskonałą technikę, lecz i olbrzymią skalę uczucia, co się u niego normalnie nie uzewnętrznia. Jednakże zdaje się, że moje zachwyty nad jego muzyką zrobiły mu przyjemność, pomimo że się do nich odniósł tak nieżyczliwie. Ma zapewne naturę skrytą i nieufną w stosunku do ludzi. Dziś rozmawialiśmy ze sobą dłużej i wnioskuję, że szczerość jest dla niego dźwiękiem pustym, pojęciem w jego naturze nie istniejącym. O mojej wizycie onegdaj u Paschalisa w zamku nie wspomniał ani słowem, więc i ja milczałem. Wczoraj przy obiedzie babka Gundzia spytała mnie krótko, jak zdrowie kamerdynera. Opowiedziałem przeto o swojej bytności u niego. O częściowym zwiedzeniu zamku zamilkłem, sam nie wiem dlaczego. Babka była zasępiona, wszyscy jak zwarzeni. Rządca Korejwo rzucił pytanie, jak mi się podoba borowy Krzepa, a na moją odpowiedź pochlebną odrzekł, znacząco kiwając głową: — Ho, ho, to mądry chłop! On nie tylko wie, jak trawa rośnie, ale jak rosną korzenie trawy. To wielki przyjaciel Paschalisa. Podczas wymiany tych słów babka okazywała niepokój szczególny. W twarzy staruszki jest zastygły ból i trwoga Robi wrażenie, że ciągle się czegoś obawia, jakby miecz Damoklesa wisiał nad nią i jakby oczekiwała ciosu lada chwila. Jest zamknięta w sobie, małomówna, Gabriela nie lubi, zawsze na niego patrzy niechętnie i docina mu w sposób przykry, za co on dłużnym nie pozostaje. Jest jej jedynym wnukiem po synu Konstantym. Dwaj inni jej synowie i córka nie żyją. Jeden zastrzelił się, córka utonęła w rzece. Istotnie tragiczna rodzina. Dla mnie babcia Gundzia jest wyjątkowo uprzejma, zdaje się, że to już wszyscy spostrzegli i że ich to dziwi. Ta uprzejmość, czasem zakrawająca na serdeczność, krępuje i mnie wobec niej, tym bardziej że źródła tych objawów nie odgaduję. Wczoraj po obiedzie chodząc po parku, spotkałem Weronikę. Zaczepiła mnie z wdzięcznym uśmiechem i zalotnym wyrazem dużych, niebieskich oczu. Sprytnie zaczęła rozmowę na temat Krąża, prowadząc mnie bardzo zręcznie w dziką część parku. Kokietuje z wprawą godną podziwu. Jest młodziutką, a już wytrawną zalotnicą. Nadzwyczaj swobodna i pewna siebie nie wygląda co prawda na ogrodniczkę z zapadłej wsi, raczej na pannę wiejską zupełnie świadomą swej urody i wdzięku. Rozgadała się niespokojnie jakby oczekując kogoś lub lękając się, że nam kto przeszkodzi w rozmowie. To ostatnie przypuszczenie wydało mi się prawdziwsze. Zacząłem tedy grę, chcąc wypróbować panienkę. Celowo podsuwałem się z nią coraz głębiej w cieniste aleje parkowe. Zauważyła to od razu i ujrzałem triumfujący uśmieszek w jej ustach. Spojrzała mi zalotnie w oczy. Przysunęła się do mnie ciasno ramieniem. Szepnęła zdyszana: — Pan jest zupełnie inny niż pan Gabriel, ale to zupełnie inny. Łatwo było odczuć, że w akcentowaniu tej różnicy chciała pochlebić mnie. Zaśmiała się figlarnie, szczebiocząc z umizgiem. — Chociaż pan taki przystojny, ale pan okropnie podobny do tamtego z portretu i Pobóg, więc wszyscy się tu pana boją, właśnie dlatego, że pan jest Pobóg. — To chyba najmniejszy powód do strachów — rzuciłem niechętnie. — Owszem, bo tu o Pobogach nigdy nie mówiono, a jeżeli się kto odważył, to chyba szeptem. Zamyśliłem się nad tym szczegółem, tak bardzo podobnym do identycznej sytuacji w Uchaniach, różniącej się jedynie zmianą nazwiska. Dotknęło mnie to w sposób przykry. U nas nie mówi się o Zatorzeckich, tu o Pobogach. Jakże nieubłaganie odsunęły się od siebie te dwie rodziny z jednego pnia wyrosłe! Czyżby powodem tego był ów fakt niesprawiedliwego wydziedziczenia syna na korzyść córki przez pradziada? Ale w takim razie zrozumiała byłaby tylko niechęć Pobogów do Zatorzeckich. Dlaczego natomiast istnieje to samo ze strony przeciwnej...? — Ja pana widocznie nudzę!? Gniewne słowa Weroniki zbudziły mnie z zamyślenia. Parsknęła jak rozkapryszona kotka. — Pan mnie wcale nie widzi! Czy ja jestem taka, że mnie można nie widzieć? Pan Gabriel mówi, że to niepodobieństwo. Zacząłem ją uspokajać w tym samym tonie. Nagle na końcu alei ukazał się Gabriel. Szedł, rozglądając się, widocznie nas nie dojrzał. Weronika śmiała się zdławionym chichotem. — Pan Gabriel mnie wypatruje. Nie można ukryć się przed nim na krok, ale że prawie ślepy, więc pan mógłby mnie nawet całować, a on nie zobaczyłby na pewno. — A gdyby? Wówczas straszyłbym w Krążu nie jako żywy, lecz jako umarły. Co? — A pan dałby się zabić dla mnie... bo pan Gabriel pozwoliłby się za mnie porąbać, za to ręczę. On mnie strasznie kocha. — Aż strasznie? Gabrielu, tu jesteśmy — zawołałem. Śmieszna mina Zatorzeckiego węszącego jak wyżeł za zwierzyną ubawiła mnie. — A... ładnie! — pisnęła Weronika. — To zamiast się ze mną schować, pan jego woła? — Teraz już za późno, niestety... Gabriel podszedł szybko i przyjrzał się najpierw mnie, potem Weronice. — Szukam was po całym Krążu. — Was czy mnie? — zapytała kokieteryjnie i poufale wsunęła rękę pod ramię Gabriela, zaglądając mu pod jego monokl. Zatorzecki uśmiechnął się, po swojemu krzywiąc usta. Zerknął na mnie niechętnie i zaczaj coś szeptać do Weroniki. Skorzystałem z pierwszej uliczki bocznej, by zostawić ich sam na sam. Po chwili rozległ się śmiech ogrodniczki, piskliwy, nieprzyjemny. Obejrzałem się. Spoza drzew ujrzałem głowę dziewczyny na ramieniu Gabriela i twarz jego nad jej twarzą. Zatem wszystko w porządku. Postanowiłem iść do zamku. Skierowałem się przez trawniki do tarasu, bez wielkiej nadziei, że tędy wejdę do wnętrza gmachu. Drzwi w kształcie tarcz były zamknięte szczelnie. Chciałem raz jeszcze w pełnym świetle obejrzeć ich antyczne okucia i budowę, której topory ani kule nie potrafiłyby chyba roztrzaskać. Przy tych potężnych odrzwiach wydawałem się mały, pomimo że jestem wysokiego wzrostu. Po chwili usłyszałem wewnątrz zgrzyt rygli. Odsuwano żelazne sztaby. Dębowe zawory rozchyliły się ciężko, z ostrym skrzypem zardzewiałych zawias i w progu stanął Paschalis w tym samym kostiumie, w którym go ujrzałem po raz pierwszy. Żółty jak stary wosk, oczy miał zaczerwienione, twarz bardziej obwisłą. Usta zwiędłe trzęsły się, ręce mu drżały. Zrobił szeroki gest ramionami, wskazując mroczne wnętrze. — Jaśnie wielmożny pan pozwoli, cały zamek na usługi jaśnie pana, dziedzica wielkiej fortuny Krąża i sławnego nazwiska Pobogów. Patos ten zdumiał mnie i rozgniewał. Dość szorstko zabroniłem tytułować się w ten sposób. Powiedziałem mu, że jestem gościem w Krążu i dalekim kuzynem Zatorzeckich i że mu zapowiadam, by zaprzestał swoich pochlebstw. Paschalis skłonił się tak, że prawie dotknął moich kolan i rzekł z uroczystą powagą: — Jaśnie wielmożny pan jest prawym dziedzicem Krąża, a Zatorzeccy są tu gośćmi tylko. Wzruszyłem ramionami. Stary maniak — pomyślałem rozbrojony i ubawiony miną i całą postawą kamerdynera. Wyglądał jakby witał monarchę wstępującego na tron. Położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu z uśmiechem pobłażliwym, prosząc go, by pokazał dalszy ciąg zamku. Skłonił się uszczęśliwiony, a w oczach miał płomień szczególnego zadowolenia. W milczeniu zaryglował drzwi. Po przebyciu kilku komnat mniej ciekawych, weszliśmy do sali portretowej. Patrzyłem znowu na portret pradziada, jakbym patrzył na swój własny w innych cokolwiek akcesoriach. Paschalis stał poza mną i nie odzywał się przez parę minut, wreszcie zaczął dowodzić o nadzwyczajnym podobieństwie moim do pradziada Mówił, że i dziadek Marceli był podobny do swego ojca, lecz ja jestem jego sobowtórem. Spytałem go, czy znał mego dziada. Paschalis uśmiechną] się, a na policzkach wystąpiły mu ceglaste plamy. — Znałem młodego pana, a jakże, ale najlepiej znałem pana Hieronima. — Znaliście osobiście pradziada? — zawołałem zdumiony. Paschalis wyprostował się z godnością. — Ojciec mój Kryspin był kamerdynerem przy panu Hieronimie przez trzydzieści pięć lat. Gdy umarł, ja objąłem po nim obowiązek i spełniałem go wiernie przez dwadzieścia lat. Kochałem pana jak ojca i byłem przy śmierci jego. — Więc ileż lat liczycie sobie teraz? — Stary jestem, to jedno wiem dobrze. Miałem coś niespełna siedemnaście lat, jak stanąłem do służby przy boku pana, a pan Hieronim umarł czterdzieści jeden lat temu. Te lata sieroce już dla mnie, lata, wieki trwam ciągle jakby przy jego boku. Krzepa lizy sobie siedemdziesiąt trzy, a młodszy on ode mnie, to wiem. Krzepa był z panem Marcelim w powstaniu w sześćdziesiątym trzecim roku, razem wojowali, a potem z pola bitwy pod Węgrowem Krzepa wyniósł rannego pana na rękach swoich, ukrył go w chłopskiej chałupie i młodą panią tam sprowadził, żonę pana Marcelego z synkiem, jedenastoletnim Pawłem. — Z moim ojcem! — zawołałem. — Tak jest. Krzepa z panią leczyli rannego i ukrywali go przed Moskalami. A gdy już mógł chodzić, Krzepa dopomógł państwu w ucieczce z kraju za granicę, bo inaczej pan Marceli byłby zesłany na Syberię... Jak wyjechali, tak i zginęli. Od tej pory ślad wszelki przepadł. — Więc nie znaliście mego ojca? — spytałem. — Ja nie znałem, tylko Krzepa, bo pan Marceli po ożenieniu się nie był w Krążu ani z żoną, ani z synem. Pan Hieronim nie dał błogosławieństwa na to małżeństwo, bo choć młoda pani była jak kwiat na łące, ale że nie z pałacu ani ze dworu, jeno z miasta... to i ojciec za to wyrzekł się syna, znać go nie chciał... ot takie nieszczęście! Patrzyłem na starego ciekawie. Ile uczucia jest w tej twarzy wyjątkowo charakterystycznej, jaki wyraz bólu i żalu, jaka inteligencja w oczach. Paschalis z nagłą determinacją drżącymi ze wzruszenia ustami zaproponował mi przejść do zamkowej biblioteki, gdzie obiecał opowiedzieć wszystko. Wskazał ręką na prawo ruchem przywołującym i nakazującym — znajomym mi dobrze z moich snów. Tylko w snach przywoływał mnie w tym samym kierunku pradziad, wychodząc z ram portretu. Biblioteka przylegająca prawie do sali portretowej, mroczna już była nieco o tej godzinie przedwieczornej, pomimo czterech wielkich okien, z których dwa są weneckie. Komnata jest duża, okrągła, z wnękami w murze, których tu w ogóle pełno. Ściany pokrywa ciemny, wypłowiały adamaszek z tłoczonym deseniem złotych lwów połyskującym smutnie na tle już nieokreślonego koloru jedwabiu. Ściany te przypominają starą szatę zdjętą po wiekach ze strychu. Posadzka pokryta całkowicie pięknym kobiercem pogryzionym przez mole, co mu nadaje wygląd wyłysiałego eleganta, gdzieniegdzie bowiem błyszczy żywym kolorem jakiś motyw deseniu, urągający wytartym miejscom, środek komnaty zajmuje stół okrągły, mahoniowy na staroświeckich krzyżakach, a na nim ciężki posążek Napoleona, cały z brązu — bardzo piękna sztuka. Dookoła leżą stare księgi oprawne w zamsz, Biblia w czerwonej skórze tłoczonej w złote desenie przedstawiające sceny z tekstu. Wokół ścian rozpierają się szafy ciężkie, oszklone, półki olbrzymie pełne ksiąg pyłem okrytych. Ponura to komnata i chłodna, ale niezmiernie ciekawa. W głębi naprzeciw okien, pomimo to w cieniu, w szafce wysokiej, rzeźbionej stoi antyczny zegar. Ogromne wagi mosiężne na łańcuchach zwisają apatycznie. Potężne wskazówki unieruchomione na godzinie piątej. Można się domyślać, że gdy ta machina wyda głos, usłyszy go na pewno cały zamek, cały Krąż. Uwagę tę zrobiłem głośno. Paschalis podniósł rękę uroczyście i rzekł, akcentując słowa znamiennie: — Ten zegar stanął w godzinie zgonu pana Hieronima Poboga. Wybił piątą, gdy pan wydał ostatnie tchnienie. Od tej pory on głuchy, ale o nim jest wróżba księdza pokutnika Haimozena, którą wypowiedział przed samą śmiercią, że zegar uderzy znowu, gdy Pobóg, prawy dziedzic Krąża, odnajdzie się i obejmie dziedzictwo. Zapewniłem go ubawiony, że najlepszym dowodem, iż nie jestem prawym dziedzicem, jest fakt, że zegar milczy. Paschalis podniósł dłoń do góry jak natchniony. — Poczekajmy, gdy jasny pan odnajdzie testament. Zanim zdążyłem spytać go, jaki testament, opowiedział mi, że tej nocy, gdy przyjechałem do Krąża, on spać nie mógł, coś go trapiło i męczyło. Poszedł więc do biblioteki, sam nie wie po co i ujrzał przed sobą księdza Haimozena ze zwojem papierów. Widuje go często, ale owej nocy duch pokutnika prześladował go wyjątkowo. Do rana nie spał, a rano coś mu nakazało otworzyć główne drzwi wiodące do zamkowej sieni, czego nigdy nie czyni i... od razu ujrzał przed sobą... Poboga. O mało nie padł trupem na miejscu. Pamiętam zresztą doskonale jego wrażenie na mój widok. — Te papiery — mówił dalej — które ksiądz pokutnik nosi ze sobą to testament pana Hieronima. Ksiądz był wykonawcą tego testamentu, naznaczonym przez umierającego, ale misji tej nie wypełnił. Za to pokutuje w zamku jego duch i nakazuje, by szukać testamentu, który jest ukryty tu, w bibliotece... Zgryzotę i ból miał w twarzy. Byłem niesłychanie zdumiony jego słowami. Rzekłem, patrząc mu badawcze w oczy. — Wszak pradziad Hieronim chyba na mocy testamentu uczynił córkę swoją Kunegundę, do dziś żyjąca panią Zatorzecką, właścicielką Krąża, przeto testament był dawno ujawniony? Paschalis zrobił minę tajemniczą i spojrzał na mnie z pobłażliwą ironią. Podniósł do twarzy obie dłonie z rozwartymi szeroko pakami i rzekł dobitnie: — Jasny pan nie zna całej prawdy. Oddanie Krąża córce Kunegundzie było tylko prywatną darowizną po wydziedziczeniu syna, a jedyny testament był sporządzony przed śmiercią pradziada i spisany przez księdza Halmozena z własnoręcznym podpisem umierającego. Świadkiem sporządzania testamentu i złożenia podpisu pana Hieronima byłem ja, stary kucharz zamkowy Bogdziewicz ojciec dzisiejszego stangreta dziś już nieżyjący, kościelny organista, który również nie żyje i borowy Krzepa. Pani Kunegunda Zatorzecka i jej mąż Ksawery przyjechał wezwani z zagranicy na parę godzin przed śmiercią ojca słyszeli testament odczytany im przez księdza pokutnika. Gdy spytałem, co zawierał testament, Paschalis zatrząsł się. — I tego jasny pan nie wie? Prawda! Skąd ma wiedzieć! Testament nakazywał oddać cały klucz Krąża panu Marcelemu. Córce Kunegundzie obowiązywał wyliczyć dużą spłatę należną jej jako posag. Pan Hieronim jeszcze zdążył przy nas wszystkich ustnie powtórzyć wolę wuja obojgu Zatorzeckim. — Cóż się stało z tym testamentem? — spytałem coraz bardziej zaciekawiony. — Jest ukryty w tej komnacie — rzekł Paschalis z powagą. I opowiadał dalej, że ksiądz Halmozen — pokutnik jak go stale nazywał, naznaczony przez pradziada wykonawcą jego woli, miał rejentalnie potwierdzić dokumenty. Ale był chory, a działo się to w zimie, kiedy panowały wielkie mrozy i nieprzebyte śniegi zasypały drogi. Sam wyjechać nie mógł, aby zatwierdzić testament u rejenta, a rejenta wzywać do Krąża bał się. Halmozen nie ufał Zatorzeckim ani rejentowi, który był Rosjaninem cieszącym się niezbyt dobrą opinią. Zresztą ksiądz obawiał się, że Zatorzeccy mogą rejenta przekupić i zrobić jakąś malwersację, że zaś Halmozen kochał wielce pradziada Hieronima, przeto wolę jego chciał wypełnić święcie i najsumienniej. Choroba księdza przedłużała się, a tymczasem lody i śniegi stopniały, rzeka wylała na milę dookoła jak to ona potrafi zrobić morze dookoła Krąża. W tę to powódź właśnie ksiądz pokutnik zmarł nagle. Zapewne na paraliż jak się domyślają, bo od razu zaniemówił. Z wysiłkiem wielkim wybełkotał do mnie i Krzepy: „Testament w bibliotece ukryty... na pewno” i więcej ani słowa wyrzec nie zdołał. Dawał jakieś znaki ręką, lecz nikt się na tym nie poznał. Podaliśmy mu papier i pióro. Chciał pisać z męką wyraźną, ale tylko zrobił jakieś kreski nie do odcyfrowania Oczy jego miały wyraz straszny z przerażenia i tak skonał, nie wyjawiwszy tajemnicy. — Paschalis kończył opowiadanie: — Umarł zacny ksiądz pokutnik. Bóg mu za jakąś karę z jego własnej winy czy z winy pana Hieronima nie dozwolił wypowiedzieć tych słów ważnych. Może szatan wplątał się w tę sprawę i sprawił nieszczęście. Ale ot... Zatorzeccy triumfowali! Łzy wielkie stoczyły się z wypłowiałych oczu Paschalisa i zaczęły wędrówkę po parowach, bruzdach i fosach pooranej twarzy starca. Zapadło długie milczenie. Patrzyłem uważnie na te łzy wiernego sługi. Widziałem w nich szczerość, prawdę i ból rozpaczliwy. Usiadłem w fotelu, zapaliłem papierosa, myśląc, że Paschalis jako typ i jako sługa jest już anachronizmem w epoce naszej. Wreszcie kontynuował swą ponurą opowieść. Mówił, że zaraz po zgonie księdza on i cała reszta świadków testamentu wezwali sami rejenta do zamku, szukali dokumentu w bibliotece, badali ściany, szafy, stoły, książki, nawet ten zegar antyk, lecz nigdzie ani śladu testamentu! Wyraziłem wątpliwość, czy ksiądz był przytomny, gdy mówił o bibliotece, a może dokument został przedtem wykradziony lub unicestwiony. Paschalis zaprzeczył energicznie. — O nie! nie! Ksiądz tego dokumentu strzegł przed Zatorzeckimi jak oka w głowie. Przed śmiercią sam, często po nocach, pracował w bibliotece, coś pisał, a gdy umarł, myśmy dzień i noc na zmianę pilnowali biblioteki. Bez przerwy ktoś z nas stał na straży w tej komnacie. Od zgonu księdza Zatorzeccy nie byli tam ani razu. Kilkanaście lat potem zachodził tu czasem który z ich synów, ale zawsze tylko ze mną, bo sami się bali. — Paschalis powtórzył kilkakrotnie z siłą niezłomnego przekonania: — Testament jest w tej komnacie, wielka fortuno! Jest na pewno. Jasny pan jest prawym dziedzicem Krąża i musi szukać dokumentu, by objąć dziedzictwo wedle ostatniej woli zmarłego. Trzeba się śpieszyć, bo ja umrę, Krzepa umrze, ostatni świadkowie! Chryste Panie! — krzyknął okropnym głosem — dozwól mi ujrzeć Poboga na Krążu przed moją śmiercią! — Czy Zatorzeccy nigdy nie robili starań, by odszukać Pobogów? — spytałem wzruszony wyglądem i bólem kamerdynera. — Oni nie szukali, bo od razu po przyjeździe z zagranicy rozgłosili, że Marceli zginął razem z synem Pawłem na statku, płynąc jakoby do Ameryki. Nikt temu nie wierzył, nawet umierający pan Hieronim nie uwierzył, choć oni jemu rzucili to w oczy przy odczytywaniu testamentu. Ale potem myśmy sami z rejentem robili starania. Rejent miał rozpisywać po gazetach, ale czy go Zatorzeccy przekupili, tego nie wiemy. To nie był człowiek pewny. Przeszły lata, Pobogowie się nie odzywali i ot, Zatorzeccy dzierżą Krąż jak swój po dzień dzisiejszy, całkiem nieprawnie. Siedzą na krzywdzie brata i czują dobrze, że sąd Boży nad nimi i kara musi się wypełnić, bo Bóg nierychliwy, ale sprawiedliwy. W miarę jak Paschalis mówił, czułem napływ gorącej krwi do serca. Dreszcz niemiły przeniknął mnie na wskroś. Nagle stanęła mi w oczach nędza mego dziada w Paryżu opowiadana przez ojca. Nadmierna praca, która zabrała zdrowie jemu i jego żonie, a wkrótce i życie obojgu. Dziadek mój był długi czas prostym robotnikiem w Paryżu, babka nauczycielką muzyki i rysunku. Pracując w pocie czoła, kształcili syna, Pawła. Umierając, żądali od syna, by powrócił do kraju i tam pracował na ojczystej ziemi, co też ojciec mój uczynił, mając już około trzydziestu lat. Wtedy ożenił się i za zaoszczędzone pieniądze z własnej pracy w Paryżu i z pomocą posagu mojej matki kupił Uchanie. Zestawiałem te fakty z tym, co mówił Paschalis. Nurtowało mnie jedno pytanie, które chciałem zadać starcowi, lecz przerwał mi jego ponury pomruk: — Zginęli, zginęli... a ot i nie zginęli! Ot i sam Zatorzecki zrządzeniem boskim przywiózł prawego dziedzica do Krążą. Ja wiedziałem, że Pobóg wróci. Modliłem się tylko o to, żeby doczekać tego dnia szczęśliwego... Gdy go spytałem, skąd miał pewność, że Pobogowie żyją i wrócą, Paschalis odrzekł: — Mówił to do mnie przed śmiercią pan Hieronim w objawieniu proroczym: „Będziesz jeszcze służył wiernie Pobogom w Krążu. Oni mi wybaczą zbrodnię popełnioną na Marcelim. Wiem, że on mnie nie przeklina”. Mówił to samo ksiądz Halmozen za życia i potem, gdy mi się jako duch objawiał: „Są Pobogowie i wrócą do Krąża. Zatorzeckich zetrze gniew Boży”. Ksiądz Halmozen to był święty ksiądz i prorok. — Więc i Halmozen wam się objawia...? W moich słowach zabrzmiał ton żartobliwy. Paschalis uchwycił go wnet. Podniósł po swojemu obie dłonie do twarzy, mając wygląd modlącego się chińskiego mandaryna. — Jaśnie panie, stary sługa Pobogów nie kłamie nigdy. Duch księdza pokazuje mi zawsze w stronę biblioteki jakby mówił: „Tam ukryty, tam szukaj”. Szczególne — pomyślałem — to samo zdawał się mówić i w tym samym kierunku wskazywał mi w sennych majakach portret pradziada w czamarze. Po chwilowym wahaniu spytałem Paschalisa, patrząc mu bystro w oczy. — Słyszałem, że pradziad mój jakoby występuje z ram portretu i na krużganku wygraża maczugą. Skąd powstała taka legenda? Paschalis przysunął się do mnie blisko i spytał cicho, skąd o tym wiem. — Tak mi mówiono... — Ale kto, kto mówił? O, o... pewno mówił pan Gabriel albo ta, ta kukawka z oranżerii, której panią na Krążu zachciało się zostać. — Zastanowił się chwilę, po czym położył palec na ustach i mówił uroczyście: — A może mówiła ta stara? Wielka fortuno! O! Może być. Ją sumienie dawno już gryzie, a że jej grób bliski, to i sumienie głośniejsze. — Mniejsza kto mówił. Nie warto dociekać takich bajek — odrzekłem. Paschalis zesztywniał, stał się prawie groźny. Błysnął mu w źrenicach gniewny, nieprzyjemny blask. W oczach jego w tej chwili było coś mistycznego. Uderzyło mnie to tak silnie i niespodziewanie, że patrzyłem na niego ze zdumieniem. A on jął mówić półgłosem jakimś nie swoim, patrząc przed siebie tym mglistym, niepojętym, jakby zaświatowym wzrokiem. — Gdyby to były bajki, to by Zatorzeccy nie mieszkali teraz w pawilonie, jeno w zamku. Oni są chciwi, a tu się marnują bogactwa. Nikt ich stąd nawet nie ruszy, jednego sprzętu nie tknęli, bo się boją. Zatorzeccy nie mieszkają w zamku od czterdziestu lat Nie mogli tu mieszkać, bo pan Hieronim i ksiądz zakonnik nie dopuścili. Zatorzeccy z wielką zgryzotą wynieśli się stąd do pawilonu. Dobrze oni tu szukali, śledzili, nie wierząc z początku, że to duchy pana Hieronima i księdza ich prześladują. Przekonali się sami, że tak jest i musieli uciekać. Z nieczystym sumieniem mieszkać tu nie można, bo kiedy sumienie kąsa, to strach zawsze większy, włosy podrywa na głowie, a gady rzuca pod nogi. W tych progach miejsce tylko dla Pobogów, nie dla krzywdzicieli i oszustów. Siła przedziwna i nienawiść była w słowach Paschalisa. Chwycił gwałtownie moją rękę i ściskając ją w swej kościstej dłoni, szeptał zdyszanym głosem: — Ja tu od czterdziestu jeden lat jestem ciągle jak w grobie... Duchy mnie prześladują, spokoju nie dają. W portrecie pana Hieronima jest duch jego żywy, zaklęty... Boję się go i księdza się strasznie boję... Ale nie opuściłbym tych progów za nic! Czekałem w tych pustych, strasznych murach na Poboga. Zatorzeccy mnie także nie wyrzucili, choć mogli wyrzucić i mnie, i Krzepę, a przecie nie zrobili tego, bo się bali... Samą męką tu żyję i modlitwą o przyjazd Poboga. Bóg mi darował tyle lat, by chwili tej doczekać... Zgiął się, stęknął i upadł przede mną na kolana. Ucałował moje stopy, zanim się zorientowałem, co robi. Dźwignąłem go prędko z ziemi i posadziłem na fotelu. Wzruszony uspokajałem go łagodnie. Starzec trząsł się, łzy płynęły mu z oczu. Całował moje ręce, pomimo mojego oporu, powtarzając: — Jest prawdziwy dziedzic Krąża, jest Pobóg! Jest prawnuk ukochanego pana, młody kasztelan zamku! Nie pomogły moje perswazje, że jestem tylko gościem w Krążu, że Krąż należy do Zatorzeckich i nikt im go nie odbierze, ja zaś za kilka dni wyjadę. Starzec płakał, patrząc na mnie wzrokiem rozdzierającym i pełnym rozpaczy. Widząc, że nie dojdę do ładu z biednym maniakiem, postanowiłem skierować myśl jego w inną stronę. Spytałem go, czy był już przy pradziadku Hieronimie, gdy on wydziedziczał syna. Paschalis ożywił się od razu, ręce na piersiach splótł i jął mówić jak zwykle uroczystym tonem: — To się stało w pierwszym roku mojej służby przy umiłowanym panu. Pamiętam dobrze ten dzień straszny, kiedy pan Marceli powiedział ojcu o swojej miłości do mieszczki. Sądny to był dzień w Krążu. Pan Hieronim był despotą wielkim. Wszyscy przed nim drżeli. Złoto to było nie panisko, ale jak czego chciał albo na co nie pozwalał, tak już amen! Wszyscy musieli panu ulegać i jego woli być posłuszni. Taki już był. Nie uznawał takiej samej natury u swego syna, bo i pan Marceli także miał swoją wolę silną i ogień we krwi. Starli się ze sobą, ojciec z synem jak dwie skały. Pan Hieronim wołał, że nie pozwoli żenić się synowi z „łyczkówną”, że go wydziedziczy. A panicz na to: „Milsza mi ona niż cały Krąż i jej się dla majątku nie wyrzeknę”. Co się to działo, Boże miły, co się działo! Pan Hieronim, gdy zostawał sam, ryczał jak tur i włosy rwał z głowy. „Zgubiony, zgubiony! — jęczał. — Zatraci nazwisko, zhańbi nasz ród!” A panicz o ustępstwie słuchać nie chciał. Pan starszy kazał mu iść precz z oczu swoich i nie wstępować więcej na próg Krąża. Nie dał mu błogosławieństwa, wydziedziczył... Panicz odszedł. Z ojcem się nawet nie mógł pożegnać, bo pan starszy nie chciał widzieć syna. Cały dwór we łzach tonął, błagaliśmy panicza, by zerwał zaręczyny, by nie opuszczał nas. Ale panicz kochał narzeczoną więcej niż wszystko na świecie i odszedł. Narzeczona panicza nie chciała ślubu bez pozwolenia i błogosławieństwa ojcowskiego... Myśleliśmy że już nic z tego nie będzie. Panicz szalał z rozpaczy, listami błagał ojca, aby mu szczęścia nie odbierał, ale pan nie i nie! W końcu zdesperowany pan Marceli przekonał narzeczoną i cichy ich ślub odbył się w Warszawie. Pan Marceli pracował sam na siebie i więcej się nie pokazał w Krążu. W rok po ślubie urodził się młodym państwu syn Paweł. Pan Hieronim i słuchać nie chciał o wnuku. Po nocach nie sypiał, jęczał strasznie, rzucał się na łóżku albo wołał córkę, całował ją ze łzami i krzyczał do niej: „Ty moja jedynaczka, ty jedyna dziedziczka Krąża. Sierota jestem, sierota nieszczęsny!" Myśleliśmy nieraz, że pan oszalał. — Ileż córka Kunegunda miała wtedy lat? — spytałem. — Pewnie osiemnaście. Już była dorosła. W dwa lata potem wyszła za mąż za Ksawerego Zatorzeckiego. Dla majątku się ożenił, wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, bo jak się rozeszło, że Krąż dla niej, tak od konkurentów opędzić się nie było można. Na zapytanie moją czy działo się to już przy księdzu Halmozenie, Paschalis zatrzepotał rękami. — Przy księdzu pokutniku taka rzecz by się nie stała nigdy! nigdy! To się działo na jakieś siedemnaście lat przed przyjazdem księdza. Ksiądz był w Krążu tylko trzy lata przy panu Hieronimie, a trzy miesiące po nim sam umarł... — Cóż się działo potem, jak Zatorzecki się ożenił? — rzuciłem nowe pytanie. Paschalis opowiadał, że Zatorzeccy zamieszkali w zamku, ale Krążem rządził pradziad Hieronim. Zatorzeccy bawili się, podróżowali, tylko w zamku nie wolno było urządzać żadnych festynów, bo „starszy pan” zabraniał kategorycznie. Nadeszło powstanie sześćdziesiątego trzeciego roku. Gdy się dowiedziano w Krążu, że Marceli wstąpił do partii, natychmiast podążył za nim młody Krzepa, gajowy lasów dworskich, na czele kilkunastu chłopców z dworskiej służby. Miał iść i Paschalis, lecz pradziad mu nie pozwolił, rozkazując pozostać przy sobie. — A Zatorzecki? — spytałem. Paschalis lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami. — Zatorzecki nie poszedł. Ukrywał się przed powstańcami, a był w wielkich łaskach u Moskali. Zatorzecki dbał tylko o własną kieszeń i żeby jemu dobrze było. Z żoną kłócili się ciągle, niezgodnie żyjąc z sobą ku zgrozie pana Hieronima. Tak przeszły lata. Pan Hieronim umarł, a ród Zatorzeckich rozpanoszył się w Krążu aż do dziś, kiedy zbliża się na nich kara... Lękając się, że kamerdyner znowu powróci do swego tematu opartego, jak sądzę, na maniactwie, zapytałem go, dlaczego nazywano Halmozena pokutnikiem? Paschalis odrzekł, że Halmozen wstąpił do zakonu, mając już trzydzieści kilka lat, że o swojej młodości nigdy nic nie mówił, że się umartwiał, a wyglądał jak cień człowieka i że się ciągle modlił. Gdy zaś pradziad pod jego wpływem sporządził testament na korzyść Pobogów, Halmozen upadł w ekstazie przed krucyfiksem i zawołał z głębi serca: „Dzięki Ci Chryste, że przeze mnie przeklętego sprawiedliwość czynisz. Daj, Boże, by za moje grzechy mój Hieronim został z grzechu krzywdy obmyty”. Paschalis cytując te słowa, miał tyle natchnienia w twarzy jakby sam był ich twórcą. Opowiadał dalej: — Drugi raz słyszałem jak Halmozen mówił do pana Hieronima: „Lepiej być skrzywdzonym niż krzywdzicielem, pamiętaj o tym przyjacielu. Twój syn ma czoło jasne a ty zaciemnione jego krzywdą. Jego sumienie w słońcu, twoje w chmurach... tak samo jak moje, chociaż za inne występki, a to ci mówię, że niech Bóg strzeże od takich chmur!” Z tego com słyszał i z innych jeszcze rzeczy, wiem, że ksiądz pokutnik jakiegoś kamienia ciężkiego zrzucić z serca do śmierci nie zdołał. W Krążu przybył mu nowy kamień niespełnienia obowiązku i przysięgi danej umierającemu. Może za jego własne winy Bóg mu nie dozwolił obmyć Krążą z krzywdy, jaka na nim dąży. I tak zostało... — Paschalis znowu zwrócił się do mnie z tragicznym wybuchem: — Ostatnia nadzieja w tobie, panie nasz najdroższy. Szukaj testamentu! Ty go znajdziesz na pewno! Bo inaczej wszystko tu pójdzie w gruzy. Po śmierci mojej i Krzepy nikt tu nigdy nie zamieszka. Przekleństwo wieczne zawiśnie nad Krążem... Rozstałem się z nim wreszcie. Jestem rozdrażniony, niespokojny o tego starca, który mnie wzrusza i przygnębia jednocześnie. Chyba fatum przywiodło mnie do Krąża na takie niespodziewane przygody. Jak wybrnę z nich, nie wiem. Jutro wybiorę się na dalszą wycieczkę w okolicę, by zebrać myśli i zastanowić się nad położeniem. Słyszę początkowe tony Sonaty księżycowej. Gabriel zaczyna swój nocny koncert. Zatem rzucam pióro, chcąc zapomnieć o świecie całym... a może tylko o Krążu?